Identification: Trash
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: "Those that break the rules and regulations are scum, But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." In the end, Obito turned out to be the very thing he swore that he won't ever be... Trash, because its worse than scum.


**Identification: Trash**

**Summary: "Those that break the rules and regulations are scum, But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." In the end, Obito turned out to be the very thing he swore that he won't ever be... Trash, because its worse than scum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its Characters.**

**A/N: I just finished watching all the Naruto episodes so far and I couldn't help but write some stories about it, its so inspiring.**

* * *

><p>He chuckled bitterly as he gazed upon the determined face of Kakashi, its entertaining how he and his cohorts still think that they could even win this, this 'war' as they dubbed it. Just a bit more time and it'll all be over. Its crazy how they both survived yet Rin died. Rin died for Konoha, the same village that had sacrificed so many of its own already.<p>

To name a few:

Rin

The Uchiha Clan

The Uzumaki Clan

Madara (No matter what anyone thinks, Madara still got sacrificed)

Itachi

Shisui

Minato and Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto ( He may still be alive but think of what would've happened if they had killed him)

There were so many others before them that were sacrificed for the good of Konoha, those selfish and undeserving people. To this day, Uzumaki Naruto is now dubbed a Hero to them but what about before that? Did the idiot forget the numerous beatings and foul words they sent his way? Did he forget his treatment by their hands just to get their approval?

Once upon a time, he was that naive, he had believed that in time, the Ninja world could change, but one thing was for sure.

He grew up.

He wasn't blind anymore to the machinations of the villages' Kages. The only Kage that he could think of as being different than the others was Sabaku No Gaara. Just like Naruto, Obito doubted that the boy would ever sacrifice a comrade ever, he may love his village but even that love wouldn't and couldn't match up to the love of a comrade who was there for him when he was hated and attacked by the same village for something out of his control.

Obito glared at Naruto.

"Why fight for a world that's going to be destroyed soon?"

The boy smiled at him and replied, "Unlike you, I won't abandon by comrades because its the Ninja way!"

Obito laughed... no, he cackled.

"What's the use when your comrades still die? Look around you, Naruto. What do you see?"

Silence, that was what greeted his words and he couldn't help the smirk that flitted across his features.

"Many of my comrades may die in this war, but their destiny is still with me! I won't let them down after they's sacrificed themselves! I am not Trash! I will not abandon my comrades no matter what! Everyone here, no matter which village they are from is my comrade and I will fight for them until the end!"

Stunned silence met the blond's words before shouts and cheers went around.

"Me... I'm his comrade!"

"I'm his comrade too!"

"I'm his comrade!"

"Me too!"

Obito growled at the blond.

"Eventually, one of your 'comrades' would be just like me. They would realize that this world had nothing to offer except pain and destruction. In the world that I want to create, there will be no pain, only peace!" He yelled, fists clenching.

Naruto laughed and shook his head at him.

"That world is not real nor would it ever be! without pain, a world would not be the same! How would we learn from our mistakes and grow stronger without pain! The world you want to create will never be real. without pain, none of us would be where we are right now, that's true, but sometimes certain events have to happen for us to learn from our mistakes because you, Uchiha Obito are a mistake, a mistake that we WILL learn from. Right now, you're an example of the same thing you don't want in your perfect world! You are Pain, your entire being is full of pain and you want the entire world to feel your pain!

But, let me tell you one thing. We won't give up! Even I can tell there is no hope in saving you! Your pain is too great to overcome so therefore I-" He was immediately cut off.

"No! We! We would stop him! Together!" Someone shouted.

"Together!" They cheered and Obito and can feel himself get annoyed.

"The hope that you're all holding on on is and will be in-existent. Its foolish to think that you're going to win! I will no longer waste my words on such pitiful people such as yourselves. I may be Trash, but so are all of you! Even you, Uzumaki Naruto," He hissed and he took great pleasure into seeing Naruto's hands clench into fists.

"I am not Trash! I would never abandon my comrades!" He yelled before launching himself at him.

'In the end, we all are Trash!' He thought before launching himself at Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, the dialogue is still mine as you can see from the inexperience but Its the best I can come up with! Hope people like and please review.**


End file.
